The Magic School Bus of Naruto
by Shocktor
Summary: Today I was supposed to play in a baseball game. Now I'm in the middle of a jungle of sorts.


**The Magic School Bus of Naruto**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You have been warned.

Well… what the hell just happened?

One moment we're all on the freeway (in a traffic jam) in a bus, and the next we are in the middle of a jungle.

For a few seconds there was utter silence. Then a tall caucasian kid named Roarke said aloud in an obviously pointless question "Where are we?"

Another kid who was African American and short named Winston replied "Nobody knows. First I think we should ask ourselves how we got here."

A couple of kids joined in on the obviously pointless conversation talking about things that would not help us in our situation. For a few minutes they kept arguing before I decidedly had enough and shouted "Everyone shut up!" I waited for a few moments to get the baseball team's attention before continuing with "We have no clue where the hell we are and how long it'll take to get rescued. I think we should all get out of the bus and start trying to get resources like wood and grass because grass is edible and wood can keep us warm if we burn it. Also judging by the position of the sun, it'll be sundown in about two hours. Everyone, form groups of two and start collecting wood and grass. Get as much as possible before coming back."

I'm starting to be happy that I decided to join BSA when I was younger, if it weren't for that we probably wouldn't kn- "And what're you going to do?" said Juan, a cruel Latino kid who liked to bully disabled kids.

"Well, I guess I'll stay with the bus. Someone's got to watch over our stuff." I responded.

This seemed to somewhat satisfy him but I don't think he and his friends will like to listen to me after that, oh yes I need to say one more thing "Everyone should take a baseball bat with them in case they get attacked by an animal. I think that is all."

After that the doors were opened and kids started to file out, leaving me alone and possibly the most scared. There were a few things that were on my mind; #1 what happened is impossible, #2 the sun's position changed (compared to the time it said on my phone), #3 the air didn't feel right and not because of how fresh it is, #4 I'm trapped in an unknown place (not the bus), #5 this thing will be on the international news because there was a cop car behind us and those have cameras on their windshields, #6 the climate is cooler and it doesn't feel much like summer in New York, #7 the coach and bus driver are missing?!

Holy hell! They aren't here! But they were in the first few seconds, hell I remember seeing them as shocked as us! Oh crap… were they kidnapped? Did they teleport or something? This is pretty scary.

"Maybe I should look at their seats to see if there are any clues." I mumbled under my breath before cautiously walking towards where they were sitting.

When I got to coach's seat there was no trace of him being there except for a water bottle that had barely been drunk. Next was the driver's seat which had nothing there that'd prove someone sat there recently.

Well, I just added those two to my list of people who could be responsible for the bus teleportation but I don't think it was them. This seems like something straight out of a fiction book or movie. Could this be the magic school bus? I contained my laughter and decided to save that joke for when my teammates came back.

And the air? It felt as if there was energy in it as cliche as that sounds. In fact everything felt different, including myself. I usually feel pretty crappy but right now I feel much stronger and it felt like there was a weirdish (gas?) substance throughout my body going in constant loops and in the air. Could this mean we were transported to a different dimension altogether, as crazy as that sounds it is possible. Seems like a few a groups are coming back, when they do I think I should discuss this with them.

"Hey is it just me or are you guys feeling any different than you did a few minutes ago?" I said to Roarke and Winston when they entered the bus

"Yes." said Roarke

"You could say that." said Winston

"How so?" I asked

"I have more energy than usual." said Winston

"My asthma seems to have disappeared and I'm not affected by my allergies anymore. It's kind of freaky but it's welcomed." said Roarke

We kept talking about how different we felt and after a few minutes I set up a fire while the sun kept going down at a constant pace. We all started to eat some grass once the fire became bigger while more and more kids showed up with more food and wood/twigs for the fire.

When everyone got back I told them what I thought was wrong where we are. Others pointed out more things wrong with where we are and what we thought we happen next. We all kept conversing well into the night while others started heading into the bus to start falling asleep in the bus. Before I went to bed I decided to say aloud something that had been bugging me for a while. "What next? No one found any signs of civilization around here and I don't think we'll be found for a long while, if ever. To be honest, I don't think we are on Earth anymore."

"Anyways, good night. Remember to douse out the fire before falling asleep." I said before walking into the bus and falling asleep with the last thing I see being a blurry face with a metal headband upon it.

 _ **AN:**_ _The day before I decided to write this I was on a field trip and decided that it'd be pretty cool to write a fanfic that didn't only take 1 person from Earth and insert them into the Narutoverse. I decided it'd be a pretty kickass idea and with that thought, I made this story. Hope you like it._


End file.
